Hotch Teaches Will
by jekkah
Summary: Wildly OOC, but a bit fun: After a drink of drinking, JJ confesses to Hotch that her sex life with Will has gotten boring. He offers to teach Will how to have the sex that JJ craves. All the smut is at AO3. I'm coupling JJ/Hotch here, but at the end, they're not exactly together (or apart)...


_**Author's Note: The full explicit version of this can be found at Archive of Our Own (since we cannot put explicit material here). It's open for anyone to view so you don't have to be a registered user. Thanks!**_

**Hotch Teaches Will**

It was a Friday night. The bar was packed. The atmosphere was becoming more hazy as the shots continued to flow. The BAU team had gathered here to blow off steam after a month of endless cases and scrutiny. After many rounds of alcohol, only Hotch and JJ remained at the table. The others had scattered amongst the crowd.

"Hey," Hotch said, scooting closer to JJ. He had been trying to remember the last time he had consumed the amount of alcohol that he had in the past few hours when it dawned on him that he could finally talk with JJ one on one.

She shot him a goofy smile. "Hey, yourself."

Hotch leaned down so that they could talk. "Are you having a good time?"

"Not really, no," JJ replied honestly. She shrugged when he frowned.

"Will watching Henry tonight?"

JJ shook her head. "Henry's with my mother for the week. He'll be back on Sunday. What about Jack? Who has him tonight?"

Hotch gave her a sad smile. "He's at a sleep away camp for another week. He's having a blast. I'm-"

"Missing him like crazy?"

"Mm-hm." Hotch took a sip of his scotch, glancing onto the dance floor where Morgan and Garcia were dancing with their significant others. Or, at least dancing with their significant others in the general vicinity. He didn't want to think about where Garcia's hand kept disappearing to. "So, why isn't here tonight? Is he working?"

Stiffening, JJ sighed. "No. We're... we're not getting along very well lately." She downed one of the shots left on the table by someone. "We haven't had sex lately and it's all his fault."

Hotch choked on his scotch, forcing JJ to hit him on his back. She left her hand there even after he was okay. "What?"

"Our sex life has always been... okay." JJ felt her cheeks heat up as she realized that she was discussing her sex life with her boss. She stumbled briefly before the alcohol kicked back in, loosing her tongue once again. "He's always been a bit... vanilla? He wants to be gentle all the time. The most exciting thing that I can get him to do is doggie style on my birthday. My birthday! Can you imagine you and Beth only have doggie style sex on your birthday?"

"Uh, actually, Beth and I broke up," Hotch explained. He laid his hand on her neck when she started to apologize. "Don't. You wouldn't have known." He caressed her skin. "But for the record, it sounds like Will and Beth have a couple of things in common."

Absently, JJ squeezed his thigh with the hand that she never moved. "Is that why you broke up? Because of the sex?" She continued when he stuttered. "I don't want to leave Will, but when I think about having sex the same way for the rest of my life, it's all I can do not to scream, you know?"

Hotch gulped. He was becoming more and more affected the longer that JJ touched him. "Uh-huh."

"I just wish there was a class or something that could teach him to push me up against a wall or onto the bed; to use his teeth to bite my neck, my lips, my breasts. I want him to mark me as his own. I want him to pillage and plunder my body until I'm hoarse from screaming his name." JJ sighed. "I just want someone to teach him how to worship my body the way he claims he wants to."

"I can teach him!" Hotch said, quickly. He blushed furiously as he realized that he spoke before he realized he was even going to. "I mean, if you want and if he's willing, I can give him a few tips."

JJ's eyes flashed with desire. "Really? You'd be willing to do that?"

He nodded, leaning even closer to her. "I would. If you want me. To help."

"I do want you." She sent him a mischievous smirk. "To help. Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Hotch nervously fidgeted as he waited for JJ to return to the table, missing the feeling over her on his thigh. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into and how. Well, the how was a bit less hard to figure out. A combination of the alcohol, stress, and the way JJ always smelled so good, had all led to his offer. But offer of what exactly? Was he really going sit down with Will and give him tips on how to have better sex with JJ?

"Okay, let's go!" JJ said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

As he let JJ drag him out of the bar, he asked, "Where are we going?"

Once they stepped outside, JJ intertwined their fingers. "We're going to teach Will how to have rough sex."

"You want me to talk to him now?" Hotch's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Oh, baby," she purred into his ear, using her free hand to flag down a cab, knowing neither of them was in any condition to drive, "we're not going to talk to him. We're going to show him."

Hotch ushered JJ inside the cab. "And he's okay with this?"

JJ rubbed her hands over his abdomen. "Let's just say that he was persuaded." She used her teeth to pull on his earlobe. "You don't mind if he watches from the corner, do you?"

Hotch roved heatedly over her body. His erection strained painfully against the zipper of his pants. "No. At least, not as long as that's all he does. Tonight, you are mine." He nipped the spot where her shoulder met her neck hard enough for the skin to pink. "And I intend to make you scream."

From there, they separated to opposite sides of the cab before temptation got the better of them both. The air crackle around them as sexual tension filled the vehicle. Even the driver noticed the atmosphere as he spoke not a word until he dropped them off in front of JJ's house.

Will met them at the door. "JJ, I've been thinking. I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Well, that's too bad," JJ told him. Her eyes, however, were focused on Hotch, who was watching her intensely. She gestured between herself and Hotch, "because we're doing this and either you can watch and get some pointers or you can sit down and watch some TV."

"I-" Will looked between his wife and her boss. He realized that not only was she completely serious about doing this, but he was in a no-win situation. Will wasn't an idiot; he knew that JJ was miserable over their sex life or lack of one. She had been pulling further and further away from him and if there was even a small chance that this could work to save their marriage, he knew that he had to take it. "I'll see you in the bedroom."

JJ waited until Will trudged up stairs to grab Hotch's shirt. She pulled him close. "Are you ready for this?"

Hotch captured her wrists and held them above her head, marching her backwards. He molded against her when her back hit the wall, letting her feel his hardness. "I think the real question is 'are you ready for me'?"

"So ready," she breathed out.

Hotch moved close to her neck. He ran his tongue up one side and down the other while his hands slipped under her shirt to her breasts. She trembled beneath him.

"It really has been a long time for you, hasn't it?" Hotch whispered, his voice taking on a husky tone. She nodded, unable to speak. "If I slid my fingers into you right now, would I feel how wet you are? Would I feel just how much you want me?"

Her eyes darkened with need. Hotch kissed her then, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He bit her lips, gently, when she tried to take control of the kiss. Her knees began to buckle and she sagged against him. She grasped onto his shoulders for support. Hotch slid one hand out of her shirt to unbutton her jeans. He moved under her panties to touch her slit. She was nearly dripping with desire. He broke the kiss to suck his finger into his mouth.

"Delicious."

"Hotch," she swooned. He picked her up into his arms and stumbled up the stairs towards her bedroom. His eyes remained opened while his lips remained locked with hers. He was about to ask her which room was hers when Will peaked his head out. Hotch pushed past him, tossing JJ onto the bed.

"Strip," he ordered. As Hotch removed his own shirt, he caught sight of Will sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, but he quickly put the man out of his head to focus on removing his shoes, socks, and pants. He put his hand on the waistband of his boxers only to realize that JJ was laying on the bed in her bra and underwear. "Take it _all_ off."

JJ licked her lips. This was it. There was absolutely no going back. If she removed her undergarments, she would definitely be sleeping with her boss. JJ looked over at Will, who had leaned forward in his chair at her hesitation. She had a brief flashback of their last sexual encountered that left her so unsatisfied that she used his electrical toothbrush to finish herself off after he had gone to sleep. She turned back to Hotch and tortuously removed her black satin bra and panties. Hotch lowered his boxers and kicked them behind him, unaware that they landed in Will's lap.

Hotch pounced onto the bed. He hovered over her, cradling her legs between his. He grabbed her hands and yet again pulled them over her head. He attacked her neck, using his teeth to nip and scrap her, stopping occasionally to suckle her porcelain skin. Already, he could see where he would mark her. The thought that Will would have to see those for the next few days and remember this night excited him even more.

He moved down from her neck to her breasts, lapping up the drop of sweat that had fallen between her breasts. He used his tongue to make circles around her left breast. He fleetingly flick over her nipple until she bowed underneath him to try to force it into his mouth. He sucked as much of her flesh as he was able until she forced her head away.

"In... me," JJ panted in between kisses. "In me, now!"

**Head over to Archive of Our Own for the smut! - Thanks!**

They both collapsed onto the bed, struggling to catch their breaths.

Hotch started when he drifted off to sleep. He pulled out of JJ, carefully, as they twitched. He prodded JJ to sit up. "We need to get under the blanket."

She nodded, sleepily. She grabbed the quilt that had fallen to floor and handed it to him, laying her head on the pillows that remained at the top of the bed. Hotch tossed the quilt over them both. He pulled JJ into his arms, snuggling into her neck. Sleep crept in once again.

"I guess I'm sleeping in the guest room," Will said to the quiet room. He looked down at the mess on his lap. He had cum before JJ's first orgasm and spent the rest of the time unable to look away from JJ and Hotch. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling after what he had just experienced and he had no idea how this would affect his relationship with JJ in the future. "Um, maybe I'll take a shower first."

Hotch stirred slightly when Will shut the door. He brought JJ closer, smiling when she sighed contently. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you, too, Hotch."

THE END


End file.
